la vida despues de la batalla , saint seiya omega
by akari anruri
Summary: saori tiene una hija con seiya, esta niña de nombre saorisa es la nueva r3ncarnacion d3 at3n3a pero hace que un dios poderoso les aga olvidar todo a su caballeros y a su hija
1. Chapter 1

BUENO, ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN , SOLO SAORISA Y OTROS QUE NO CONOSCAS DE SAINT SEIYA OMEGA.

EL MUNDO REAL FUERA DE LAS BATALLAS

mi historia empieza desde que acabo la batalla contra marte, mi vida ya no fue la misma, mi nombre es Saorisa Kido de sagitario caballera de andromeda al igual que mi madre soy la encarnación de atenea pero eso es otra historia, mi madre hizo que su hermano zeus nos hiciera olvidar lo que paso y lo que eramos osea caballeros, mi madre hizo que koga pensara que eramos hermanos y así lo adopto, yo olvide que mi padre era el gran caballero de sagitario, y mi madre nos escondió de el sin recordar nosotros solo que eramos hijos de nuestra mama pero a mi me mandaron con mi tío shun el cual me entreno para obtener la armadura de andromeda de todo, pero ahora me entreno par ganar las internacionales de gimnasia.

* * *

koga:saorisa despierta nena

saorisa:pasa hermanito

koga:que tenemos que ir a grecia con mama

saori:hola hijitos mios

saorisa:hola mama

saori: los inscribi en un internado de nombre palestra

koga:ocea que nos vas a encerrar

saori:solo es por un tiempo

saorisa:ya que voy a empacar

* * *

al llegar a palestra conocimos a un tal souma

souma:buenos días señorita

koga:no le digas nada esta delicada

saorisa:que dijiste de mi idiota

koga:que eres muy delicada rosa blanca

souma: son los nuevos verdad?

saorisa:si, yo soy saorisa y el bobo es koga, somos hermanos

koga:tu eres la boba

ikki:yo soy su director souma acompaña a koga a su cuarto y tu princesa ven conmigo

* * *

ikki:mira, tu habitacion es esta, compartiras la habitacion con ellas, ella es freya y ella es yuna

saorisa:un placer conocerlas

yuna : el placer es nuestro

* * *

en el cuarto de koga

souma :compartiras el cuarto con migo y con el el es ryuho

ryuho:hola

koga:hola

souma:bueno vamos a comer

koga:si

en la comida nos encontramos a mi hermana

ryuho:vaya, la peliroja esta como espantada

koga : asi es su caracter

yuna:hola souma

souma: hola hermosa, miren ella es mi novia yuna

koga. y quien es ella

yuna:ella es freya y se a quedado encantada con tigo

* * *

saorisa:miren ustedes dos tu pelo azul y koga

koga :que quieres saorisa

saorisa:no hablen mal de mi

ryuho:lo siento bella señorita, mi nombre es ryuho

saorisa : yo te conosco, a eres el idiota que vive a lado de la casa de mi tío shun que tiene unna novia mas omenos dela edad de mi tío

ryuho:pues callate entonces

saorisa:tarado

ryuho: lo mismo digo

* * *

yuna :la conoces?

ryuho:si, yo queria andar con ella

koga:pues no la conoces desde que se hiso campeona en gimnasia de pelea mama la conciente mucho

ryuho:la rosa blanca de bleir conciderada como la asecina de las diosas de la gimnascia ya que a ganado a las mejores como la rosa negra

koga:si a eso me refiero


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

(narras koga)

Si, como si mi vida no fuera fácil, Saorisa siempre a sido la favorita, la mejor cuidada y tratada de la casa, ahora tengo que tratar con el maestro de deportes Seiya el cree que soy capaz de hacer algo que no puedo hacer.

freya : hola koga

koga: hola creo que me has alegrado el día

freya : koga *sonrojada*

koga: me gustas mucho freya, quieres ser mi novia?

freya : si

un tierno beso lo sello

(narra saorisa )

que creen que solo soy para la alegría, me sentía frustrada, amar a ryuho, y que ame a otra me amarga mi vida, por eso me comporto como me comporto, como la chica sola que mi única compañía es la gimnasia, mi vida se enfoca en eso, nadie nota lo mal que estoy en mi interior ni les importa mis caídas.

Seiya : vaya creo que alguien no deja el listón

saorisa : pues, no se desde cuando pero creo que soy capas de entrenar con una cadena

Seiya: bueno, por que no te vas a descansar, son como las doce dela noche

saorisa: si, mañana es mi cumpleaños y igual el de mi hermano, igual es sábado, y tengo que ir a mi casa por que mi mama hace fiestas de cumpleaños

Seiya : suerte saorisa

al día siguiente en la fiesta de que hizo mi mama de cumpleaños

Koga : invite a freya, a souma, a yuna, a ryuho, y a ha ruto

saorisa : a que bueno yo voy a dibujar como siempre no me tomas encuenta


End file.
